


Your Lips Are Moving

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dare, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, but the truth is vice versa, kuroko can't resist akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a test of seduction, who will win the bet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lips Are Moving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyunsukee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyunsukee/gifts).



Akashi had just gotten out of the bathroom, dripping wet with only a damp towel around his hips. Akashi exhaled in relief from his hot shower as he raked his fingers through his fringe. His muscles flexed slightly from the gesture, insinuating his whole torso. Also, his towel was lower than usual, showing off Akashi’s visible V-curve towards his groin.

Why did Kuroko think it was a good idea to bet with Akashi in the first place?

The teen was a specimen. And Kuroko was very very intrigued by said specimen.

Akashi caught Kuroko’s stare and smirked, “What’s wrong, Kuroko?”

Goddamnit, he knew how attractive he was.

Kuroko squirmed in his chair before averting his eyes back to the novel in his hand, “Nothing.”

His reading glasses helped to somewhat distract him from Akashi since long range distance through the glasses looked blurry. Still, Kuroko could peek over the glasses when Akashi’s back faced him.

Akashi had just retrieved dry clothes from the closet at the time. Meanwhile, Kuroko couldn’t help but stare at the show he was being presented with. Akashi’s back was a work of art; from the nape of his neck to the trail that led to the edge of his butt cheeks. Kuroko would jump Akashi if only they didn’t have such a…threatening bet.

Should either of them give in to the temptation of the other’s seduction, they would be subjected to being a slave of the other for one whole day or risk a week deprived of their favorite food and drinks.

For Kuroko, milkshake was life and god knows what Akashi could do with him as his slave for a day.

When Akashi proceeded to turn around, Kuroko quickly returned to his book. The novel was at a climactic point but Kuroko was debating whether or not to give in to the bet. Thus, Kuroko somewhat ended up chewing the end of the pencil in his hand, stuck in a dilemma.

It didn’t take too long to submerge himself back into his book though. 

While still reading, Kuroko took a glance at his roommate.

Akashi was…oddly looking at him.

Ignoring whatever Akashi was probably thinking about their bet or maybe Kuroko’s nil attempt of seduction, Kuroko voluntarily took his milkshake takeout (courtesy of Kagami earlier that morning) from the table. He wasn’t….emotionally built to seduce. Kuroko was sure that if he repeated what Akashi did in the showers, he’d probably still have his bed hair and sleepy face on.

Kuroko brought the milkshake straw close to his mouth but he was half-indulged in the book so his tongue poked out to find the straw. He then slurped his drink noisily.

Kuroko swore Akashi was still staring at him.

He put the drink down and licked his dry lips slowly without realizing. The book was reaching its end and it frustrated Kuroko because the ‘hero’ was nowhere to be seen. The suspension made Kuroko bite his bottom lip. Over and over again at different positions to avoid soring one place too much.

Suddenly, Kuroko heard movement in their room.

When his head looked up, Akashi was advancing towards him so quickly that Kuroko almost panicked. Kuroko was forced to brace himself on his chair when Akashi straight up cornered him on it.

Akashi loomed over Kuroko with a dangerous smile. The teen gently pulled the reading glasses off from Kuroko’s face.

Akashi’s smile softened fondly, “Your mouth should be illegal, Kuroko.”

“Eh?”

He leaned towards Kuroko closer and closer. Once their faces were an inch away, Akashi whispered, “You win, master.”

Kuroko felt Akashi cup his face and next thing he knew, he had won the bet and was being passionately kissed by his very charming boyfriend.

Score.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words for this.


End file.
